End is Just Another Word for Beginning
by DanoR1392
Summary: The end has come and started a new world for those who had survived. Among them are Max's flock and the Anderson flock. The Andersons, which is a group of 5 boys, have an automatic connection with Max's flock mostly because they have wings for starters but also because the youngest of the boys, just so happens to be Iggy's mate . . . Iggy/OC, Dylan/OC, MALE/MALE THEME!
1. Ch 1 New Beginnings

DICLAIMER: I only own the Anderson's home, the Anderosns and Mitchell

PAIRINGS: Iggy/Ella, Iggy/Noah(OC), Fang/Max, Dylan/Alex(OC), Mitchell(OC)/Conner(OC), Mike(OC)/ Nudge, Marcus(OC)/Noah(OC)

WARNINGS: SPOILERS TO ALL THE BOOKS! Male/Male Pairings, Course Language (And more will be announced later)

. . . . . . . . . . .

Green eyes glanced around the area, some of the occupants chattering away. Was the apocalypse over? He turned his head to his brother, one blue eye and one brown eye staring at him.

"It's done." The boy muttered, shaggy medium brown hair covering his eyes.

"Good." The green eyed boy nodded, running his hand on the cold wall, deciding to find a way out.

"It's ok!" Dylan's voice broke through. "It's done now!" There were cheers and the green eyed man clamped his hands over his ears, the noise too much.

"Where are Noah and Mike?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"We're here Alex." He nodded. Slowly people started moving about and he sighed, following footsteps, automatically detecting his three brothers'.

"I hate the dark. Can't see shit." He muttered irritated.

"Stop complaining, we're alive aren't we?" Mike rolled his blue eyes and shook his head, light brown hair moving with it. Finally they could see light and Alex let out a sigh, straightening up.

"What the fuck happened to the sky?!" Someone yelled out.

"What?" Some tall kid with tan wings and strawberry blond hair called out.

"It looks like the northern lights but everywhere" Another explained.

"Gee thanks, now if only I could see the northern lights to compare."

"Every colour imaginable is flashing through the sky in waves, but it's not very bright but that could be because it's evening now. It probably won't last more than a week; it's the aftermath of the exploding star." Noah, the youngest of the brothers said, bright blue eyes and sandy blond hair.

"Thanks." The tall kid nodded his appreciation.

"No prob. I'm Noah." He stuck his hand out, the other grinning and grasping it.

"Iggy. That's the Gasman and Nudge. Not sure where the others ran off too." He pointed to the people who smiled tentatively and looked back up at the sky.

"I'm gonna do a quick patrol." Conner said in a rough baritone voice, his large, mostly black with a bit of white, wings shot out and he gave a powerful flap, shooting straight up. Alex watched him and sighed, running a hand through his short red hair, fixing his thick glasses.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say my Dr. Appointment is canceled." there were a few laughs at his comment and he shrugged. "Might need to lock me underground after a few months though, never gone more than two without my happy pills." the others went silent. "It's Conner I'm worried about though." He muttered. Noah frowned but nodded, Mike ignoring them completely, fascinating himself with a rock.

"Why's that?" Max landed in front of him and he shrugged.

"Bipolar Schizophrenic. The white coats did a real number on his brain." Alex informed. "Me, I've got some serious anger issues."

"He burned our last home to the ground." Noah spat at him angrily. Alex have a nervous, sheepish laugh, scratching the back of his neck. "All because he couldn't find the damn remote to the T.V."

"Well I'm pretty sure we won't have to worry about that anymore since T.V.'s don't exist." He shrugged, Noah giving him a shove. "Look blame the white coats!"

"They didn't take the remote! OR make you burn our home to the ground!" Noah was fuming.

"No but because of them, every time I get pissed off I burst into _flames!_" The others stared shocked. "And then you dowse me in water which makes me even madder!" He hissed out, his arms starting to glow.

"Calm down Alex." Conner warned, dropping in next to him. "Don't set the dirt on fire."

"You can't set dirt on fire!" Gazzy countered.

"He was kidding." Mike said amused.

"I'm gonna use my gift to help that dude rebuild." Noah said stretching.

"What's your gift?" Max asked with caution.

"I can control plants and water." He leaned down and touched a dead, mostly burned flower. the item automatically greening and springing to life, growing petals. He smiled and headed off.

"What did he do?" Iggy asked

"Brought a flower back to life." The blind boy looked shocked and gave a nod of approval.

. . . . . . .

Noah let out a sigh and leaned against a tree, wiping sweat from his brow. He had re-grown at least fifty of the trees and helped carry lumber out all in a sweater and jeans. he slid down the solid item and coughed.

"Whoa there! Over did it?" Fang sat next to him, handing him a cup of water. Noah nodded. "Take a break, you did an amazing job. Besides you're making the rest of us look bad." The taller said with a sly smirk, nudging the shorter. Noah smiled and nodded, closing his eyes. He was exhausted. "Hey Ig?"

"Yeah man?" He turned to them, putting down the piece of burnt wood.

"There's a tent to your right about ten yards . . . can you carry him there and stick him on one of the beds? He over did it and I think he's got heatstroke or something."

"Sure." Iggy hoisted the sandy blond up, people moving aside so he could bring him into the tent.

"Thanks." Noah rested his head against the broader chest, an arm around the other's neck.

"Don't mention it." Iggy placed him on the bed and reached down, helping the smaller remove his sweater. "Why on earth were you wearing this thing anyways?"

"I hurt my wing and I felt like I was protecting it when I had it under my hoodie." Noah stated quietly.

"Let me feel." Iggy reached out and pressed a hand to his feathers. Pale blue eyes widened and he blinked shocked. "You're wings, the colour is like mine!" Iggy grinned. "I thought everyone had different types of wings and no two were the same!"

"Well I guess ours are." Noah said shrugging. The older paused for a moment.

"I'll be back in a while, get some rest." He left quick and found the one person he knew he could talk about this with. "Fang?" He walked over to him and cleared his throat. "Why do two bird kids have identical wings that have no relation to one another?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh saw a pair." Iggy lied flawlessly.

"Uh-huh." Fang raised a brow. Ok so maybe not all that flawless. "I don't know, maybe it's a mating thing, two of the same birds or maybe it's a huge coincidence." he added the last part when Iggy looked sickly pale. "Who has the same wings as you?"

"N-no one!" Iggy shook his head.

"Iggy tell me."

"Noah." The younger sighed out.

"Shit dude, you didn't tell me you're gay!"

"I'm not gay! I'm with Ella!" He snapped.

"And how does Ella feel about a second feathery man in her bed?"

"Shut up!" Iggy glared and let out a frustrated growl.

"Iggy?" Ella walked up to him concerned. "You alright?"

"Yeah." He smiled at her cheekily, sharing a soft, sweet kiss. Alex dropped down from the tree next to them and sighed.

"You over heard." Fang stated more than questioned.

"Yeah."

"What's the odds that it's a coincidence?" The darker haired boy asked with a bit of hope. Alex sighed heavily and looked up at the dark sky, able to see the moon now. "That low eh? What about them being mates?"

"Won't know unless they try a mating dance." Alex stated with a shrug. "I just want Noah to be happy. He deserves it more than anyone I know. Oh and stop hiding Noah." He rolled his eyes. Slowly Noah started to appear and he walked forwards.

"You can go invisible?!" Nudge said awed.

"No, I can camouflage though, blend into my background." He shuffled his feet, looking back at Iggy who had his arms around the girl's petite waist, her hands around his neck as they talked quietly, foreheads together, and her fingers tangling in his hair. Noah looked away and slumped.

"He said my wings look like his. Is it true?" He slowly let his wings unfold.

"Iggy, come here, compare wings!" Fang ordered. He walked over and whipped his feathery items out, other staring shocked.

"They're . . . identical . . . just, smaller." Gazzy said awed. Noah looked at Alex who frowned knowingly.

"Why are you sad?" Nudge raised a brow.

"He's not sad." Angel made her appearance, most likely reading his brain. "They used another's bird DNA to make him when he was still a fetus . . . they wanted to see if they could cause mates. Only problem was Noah was supposed to be a girl." She said unfazed. "He's supposed to be Iggy's other half, his mate."

"Uh sorry dude but I'm not gay . . . and I'm taken." He held the small girl closer. Noah frowned.

"Don't worry man. I know how you feel." Dylan muttered walking up to them. Max flushed and looked away.

"I'm gonna pass out for the night. It's probably around ten or so now anyways." Noah whispered turning and walking off.

"Don't blow anything up." Alex warned. Noah flipped him off, not turning around and continued to a tent that had ANDERSON on top of it, Conner slipping up next to Alex.

"I broke a tree." He stated flatly. Alex sighed.

"Did you at least tell it you're sorry?" the older was trying to be humorous. Conner frowned.

"No. I made you a phoenix out of part of it." He held up a small carved bird.

"Thanks." He tossed an arm around the shorter boy. "You should get some sleep." He said softly. Conner nodded, his personality seeming to have shifted on a dime. "That's the bipolar. His highs and lows don't usually last long but they're bad." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm gonna pass out too. Mike, c'mon, bed time. Stop showing off your wings to impress the girls, you're fourteen you don't need a mate!" Alex yelled irritated.

"Strange bunch . . ." Dylan muttered.

"You can say that again!" Nudge said exasperated.

Max yawned and slipped out of her tent, doing a double take at Fang.

"Why are you standing there?" He turned at her words and held up a note carved on bark.

"It was on the Andersons' tent." He said. "It says:

"_To whomever gives a shit.  
Conner, Mike, Noah and Myself (Alex) have decided to find a nice little community to live in.  
You all seem nice and cozy and we don't want to stir up trouble.  
Noah apologizes for being Iggy's mate so he wanted to leave that way there's no drama.  
in case you every want to find us we went  
- that way . . . I don't know what direction it is so yeah . . . Oh and Dylan came with us." _

Fang raised a brow and shrugged.

"You think they'll be alright?" She asked casually, deep down being upset about Dylan's departure.

"I'm sure they will."

From in their tent Iggy frowned. He liked Noah, not in that way but he wanted to be friends with him! And now he couldn't.

Little did they know that their paths would Cross with the Andersons' once again in two years time . . .


	2. Ch 2 Paradise Getaway

DICLAIMER: I only own the Anderson's home, the Anderosns and Mitchell

PAIRINGS: Iggy/Ella, _**Iggy/Noah (OC),**_ Fang/Max, _**Dylan/Alex (OC**_), Mitchell (OC)/Conner (OC), Mike (OC)/ Nudge, Marcus (OC)/Noah (OC)

WARNINGS: SPOILERS TO ALL THE BOOKS! _**Male/Male**_ Pairings, _**Course Language**_, Sexual content (And more will be announced later)

. . . . . . . .

"Max I'm getting tired of this!" Iggy scowled at her. "We fly one week in one direction, find no sign of land, fly back to our home, wait a week then change angle a slight bit and try that way for a week!"

"I know!" Nudge whined out.

"Look, calm down alright, I can see something up ahead." Max rolled her eyes. It took them about twenty minutes to find the small island but when they did they didn't regret it. It was beautiful. It was almost like their paradise was the first time they got there, including the tree houses.

"Welcome." A tall man walked forwards grinning. He had dark blond hair and brown eyes, wings on his back. "The name is Mitchell and welcome to our home." He turned, in nothing but a pair of shorts, socks and shoes, the girls all blushing.

"Thought I'd see you again." They jumped and spun, red hair and green eyes greeting them.

"Alex?!" Gazzy gaped.

"The very same. Dylan just went to go get some food; he should be back in a bit." He smiled and whistled a long low pitch. They could hear laughter and a crack. "DON'T KILL THE TREES!"

"Sorry!" Twin boys came out, both of them in a headlock as they fumbled.

"Alright what's going on?" Alex rolled his eyes at the hyperactive twins.

"Mike stole my pillow!"

"Finder's keepers!"

"It was on my bed!" Noah barked, stomping on the other's foot, Mike howling.

"ENOUGH! Give him back his damn pillow. If you need more fluff beg Mitch to get you some." Alex rubbed his temples. Noah's breath caught.

"I-Iggy." He whispered out, face reddening. He straightened up, his lean body and strong arms showing even with the wife-beater on.

"Hey Noah, how've you been?" His voice was deeper than when they met but so was Noah's. Mind you he was still fairly short for his age and . . . species.

"G-good, good and you?"

"Good." Iggy smiled. Alex turned and grinned when a tall boy with movie star looks dropped a deceased pig on the ground. They stared shocked as he walked up to Alex, wrapped his arms around the shorter's waist and _kissed_ him.

"Mmm we have company Dyl." Alex muttered.

"I noticed." He mumbled back, ignoring Max's gang. Fang slowly raised a brow. Wasn't he obsessed with Max? Programmed to love her and what not?

"They've been all kissy for about a year or so now." Mike stuck his tongue out.

"You're just mad because it's an island full of dudes and you're straight." Alex rolled his eyes.

"You've got to work on that eye rolling." Dylan teased. Noah frowned and looked to the ground.

"I'm gonna go for a swim." the sandy blond spread his wings and flew over to a water fall, diving off the top, hardly a splash.

"Swimming?! I wanna go swimming!" Gazzy yanked his shirt off and flew over to the area, Iggy shrugging and following. He did his usual impressing dive and Noah stared amazed, you could practically hear his heart skip a beat from where Max was standing.

"So I take it you're staying for a bit?" Conner questioned, stepping out from the shadows. "We should figure out sleeping arrangement." They nodded and formed a quick plan, staring nervously at the end result.

There were six rooms and twelve people. Obviously Dylan and Alex were in one, Max and Fang in another. Angel and Nudge stuck together whilst Gazzy pleaded to share a room with Mike who he thought was cool. Mitchell and Conner had a fling of sorts and since Conner was eighteen and Mitch was twenty, they got to bunk . . . which left Noah and Iggy. Noah couldn't bunk with Mike because they'd fight the whole time and Noah had a very sensitive nose so he couldn't be with Gazzy either. Everyone else was either female or with their lover. Iggy paled at the news.

"I'll sleep on a tree branch."

"Am I that nerve wracking? The worst I can do in my sleep is kick you!" Noah frowned. "I'm not going to molest you. I want to woo you, molestation is not woo-ing"

"You want to _what_ me?" Iggy's eyes were huge and Noah covered his mouth. That wasn't supposed to come out. "Yeah I'll take the tree branch." he muttered.

"I wouldn't." Alex sighed. "We've got a nasty owl that has a habit of trying to peck your eyes out in your sleep." Iggy sighed.

"I can't see anyways, so what's it matter."

"You'd have two gaping holes in your face that lead to your brain . . ." Max raised a brow. "Just share the room for now alright? I'm sure that if we choose to stay longer that they'll make us places to sleep." She shrugged and Iggy frowned but nodded. Noah almost whooped for joy. Almost.

"Ok I'm gonna head to my house, clean up a bit first!" Noah said a bit too enthusiastically.

"Noah you're a clean freak! It's already spotless!" Alex rolled his eyes.

"But Mike took my pillow and I have to fix my bed because he messed up the covers and-"

"Ok! Fine, go clean." The redhead rubbed his temples as the short boy dashed off with a grin. "He's never shared his room with a non-relative." Alex gave a slight smile. "I'll show you the way he went Iggy-"

"I know where he went." The strawberry blond headed after Noah as Alex showed the others to their tree houses.

It seemed like a complex plan though. All the houses were on separate trees, close by, forming a circle, some branches twining and linking them together. Noah and Mike's room could not be next to one another's so Alex had to go in the middle, someone had to watch Mike so Conner and Mitchell took the one next to his which left Mitchell's old room Dylan's old room then back to Noah's. Every little 'house' was very unique. Alex's was a bit darker, a view of a garden out his window with dark green curtains, very clean and cozy. Mike's was bright, with a view of a tree trunk and messy as all hell. Conner's was dark wood and heavy black curtains pulled over the windows, a view of all the leaves in the tree, making it seem like the night time never ended.

Then there was Noah's. He had a view of the waterfall, orange curtains, soft shades of peaches and the wood covered the house. His blankets were a peach colour with white pillows and sheets. It was a lovely room. There were small wood carving the brothers had created, one of which was the number '16'

Iggy walked blindly (excuse the pun) through the room, slowly sitting on the bed, the window at the head of it.

"What do you see out your window?" Iggy asked the room still very bright.

"I have the waterfall and the sunrise. It's beautiful. I wish you could see it." Noah said softly. Iggy nodded. Usually he would scuff at that remark but the smaller didn't sound like he was pitying him, just wanted to share an experience with someone knew.

"So . . ." Iggy cleared his throat. "Last time I was near you we had just met and found out I'm supposed to be your mate . . ."

"Yeah . . ." Noah raised a brow.

"Did that go away?"

"It doesn't 'go away' Iggy. You're my mate and if you choose not to be with me then that's your choice. I'll find someone else; it just won't feel 100% right ya know?" Noah grinned and Iggy smiled, nodding.

"There's no hard feelings then about me being into Ella, a girl, and not you, a boy?"

"You like who you like. We can't change that." The smaller shrugged. "I'm very understanding. Usually . . ."

"Unless Mike steals your pillow?" Iggy snickered.

"Exactly."

"And if I steel it?" The taller asked grinning.

"Well I'd have to get it back then." The younger said knowingly. Iggy snatched the pillow up quickly and ran out the door, his wings shooting out. Noah laughed and ran after him, identical feathered items stretching out.

"Come back here with my pillow!" Noah practically giggled. Max watched them with Fang, both noticing Iggy wasn't actually flying as fast as he normally would; he was waiting for the other to catch up.

Alex on the other hand knew that his brother was the fastest runner, flyer and swimmer out of all of them. He could fly fast enough to break the speed of sound and swim and run nearly as fast. What happened next shocked them.

Noah caught up and both laughed soaring straight up, Iggy holding the pillow tight as they swirled around the sky, matching each other's movements to a 'T'. Fang smiled slightly, Nudge and Gazzy looking confused, Angel delighted and Max nervous.

Iggy and Noah were less than a foot apart, wings touching as they flapped, the pillow separating them as the continued to soar around the wide open area. Then landed on the ground, Noah a bit too hard. Iggy shot his arm out to steady him, clearing his throat.

"I'll take that!" Noah snatched his pillow, breaking the awkward silence, pretending their little dance never happened, heading back to his room, Iggy looking thankful.

"Dude." Dylan smirked at him.

"Don't give me that look" Iggy said glaring at a spot just past the other's ear.

"You just did a mating dance, and matched perfectly." Angel giggled out happily.

"I'm going for a swim." He turned on his heel and headed back to the water fall, needing to clear his mind.

Noah sighed and watched out the window as the strawberry blond swam around the little lake around the waterfall.

"Hey." Alex came and sat next to him. "This is killing you isn't it? Being near him but not able to touch him, have him match your dance and not be able to do anything about it."

"How is this supposed to make me feel better exactly?" Noah scowled out.

"I didn't say I was trying to make you feel better. I'm here to warn you not to get too deep, not to hurt yourself." He ruffled the other's hair.

"C'mon now Al, don't be an ass." Dylan lightly grabbed the slightly shorter's wrist and pulled him away and leading him back down to the others. "You know, you have the most amazing wing's I've ever seen." He mumbled.

"So you've said, lots of times."

"Can I see?" Gazzy asked not believing Dylan.

"Sure." His wings shot out and Max's flock stared shocked and astonished. Large batwings spread out from his body making it appear like a dragon, his red hair and green eyes standing out against the dark items. Angel skipped over and stretched her hand out, running it along the leathery and slightly fuzzy items, giggling at it, looking at the pointed ends of the wing. "They're a pain in the summer. My wings are dark so when the sun beats down on it, especially when I'm in the water it really burns.

"Just cuz I can control fire doesn't mean I can't get sunburn." He grinned.

"I also love that you're a genius and a Dr. at twenty." Dylan said proudly.

"Ok stop showing me off now."

"A Doctor? How? The world ended when you were like, eighteen." Max said in disbelief.

"I was homeschooled, started high school at ten, finished when I was twelve after being home schooled again because the courses were too slow and easy then I started college and a week and a half after my eighteenth birthday I was a certified Doctor. I'm a minor emergency Doctor mostly. Can't do brain surgery but I can amputate a limb and sew up large gashes, take out bullets and reduce swelling in the brain by making a hole in the skull." He shrugged. The others stared, Nudge a bit disgusted.

"Cool!" Gazzy cheered. Iggy walked up and raised his brow, having over heard part of the conversation.

"Noah's very intelligent too. He's got his high school, finished at fourteen . . . same with Conner, he was 16. Mike on the other hand only has up to grade ten. He's got the strength, not the brains. No offence." He patted his brother's back.

"Some taken." Mike shrugged it off though.

"He's also the most positive one out of all of us. Even when the world was ending he was excited to see what it would look like after, excited about starting new." Alex smiled proudly. "Got that from Mom. Well, his mom anyways from what I'm told." They raised a brow. "Oh we all have the same father but all of us, except Mike and Noah, are half siblings. My mother was Irish, Conner's British, and the twins are Russian." He said it with a flawless accent for each.

"Alex." Mitchell walked up. "Can you help with the pig? It's not cooking fast enough."

"No!" He sounded completely appalled and insulted. "I am _not_ setting a pig on fire so you can go all carnivore on it!"

"That's why Conner breeds the pigs . . ." Mitchell deadpanned.

"I'm not doing it. Eat it raw." He turned on his heel and stormed, off, looking beyond pissed. Dylan sighed and cuffed Mitch.

"Ow!"

"Why'd you have to go and do that?! You _know_ he's a vegetarian!" He turned and jogged to catch up o his lover, touching his arm and yanking his hand back when he was burned. Alex mumbled something and Dylan hesitantly reached out again before pulling the other to his chest.

"He's a vegetarian?" Gazzy raised a brow, Iggy looking shocked. How could someone not love meat?!

"Yeah, same with Noah." Mitchell shrugged.

"What about me?" Noah hopped down from a branch, his cheeks a little puffy but other than that he seemed ok.

"How can anyone be a vegetarian?" Iggy asked bewildered.

"Easy, I know how much it hurts to be stabbed, shot, probed and burned, why would I do that to someone else? Even if it's an animal. Plants on the other hand don't have nerves. But animals do." He shrugged. "Alex won't even eat eggs, I'll eat the eggs that have no baby in them but he once cracked an egg on a frying pan and it had a fetus. That was it for him."

"Eww." Nudge made a face, even the others looked repulsed.

"Oh god! GET A ROOM!" Mike yelled, the others turning to see Alex and Dylan in the middle of a heated lip lock, the slightly shorter flipping them off.

"I have a feeling they might get mated soon." Angel said sweetly, Max looking uneasy. Alex had linked his fingers with Dylan, a very distinctive look in their eyes as he pulled him along and they flew up to Alex's house.

"How soon is soon?" Fang asked curiously.

"Oh not right now, probably tonight though. Alex feels threatened because Max is back so Dylan's going to try and prove that he's over her and only interested in him." Angel informed as if it were obvious.


	3. Ch 3 I'll Miss You

DICLAIMER: I only own the Anderson's home, the Anderosns and Mitchell

PAIRINGS: Iggy/Ella, Iggy/Noah(OC), Fang/Max, Dylan/Alex(OC), Mitchell(OC)/Conner(OC), Mike(OC)/ Nudge, Marcus(OC)/Noah(OC)

WARNINGS: SPOILERS TO ALL THE BOOKS! Male/Male Pairings, Course Language, Sexual Situations (And more will be announced later)

. . . . . . .

"Oh not right now, probably tonight though. Alex feels threatened because Max is back so Dylan's going to try and prove that he's over her and only interested in him." Angel informed as if it were obvious.

. . . . . . .

The taller let out a moan as teeth clamped down on his lip, strong hands grasping his biceps. Their tongues met in a heated battle as they lied down on the soft bed. Alex let out a pleased sigh, Dylan pulling back and locking eyes with him.

"I love you, Alex." he assured the smaller softly, rolling onto his back and pulling the smaller to his chest. The redhead relaxed and wrapped an arm around the other's waist.

"I love you too Dyl." the deep voice broke out, rumbling the other's chest.

. . . . . . .

"Ok . . . how the hell do you have lights?! There was an apocalypse!" Max snapped starting to feel uneasy about these guys.

"The waterfall is what we use for energy." Noah shrugged. "This place was here and like this when we found it. The people where in a cave system that flooded and drowned them all."

"Noah and I checked the wiring and tweaked it a bit here and there. We've got TV, but can only play video games obviously, and MP3 players that hook up to speakers." Mike informed. "We should have a party later!"

"Yeah!" Gazzy cheered with Nudge.

"No!" Max snapped.

"Actually, I think a party would be splendid." Mitchell grinned as Alex and Dylan came back down. "Pig's almost done, Mike set up the speakers by the clearing near the waterfall, Noah why don't you pick the music?"

"Sure." Noah smiled and headed off to his room.

"So if everything was here when you found it, how do you have rooms that complement each other so well?" Fang asked, finding a log to sit on.

"Mix and matched." Alex shrugged. "Noah finds the water peaceful and is prone to terrible nightmares, so when he has one he just has to look out at the waterfall and he feels calm." He smiled. "He likes soft colours so I concentrated on that, Mike likes bright colours so he got anything that fit that description." He took a seat. "Conner likes purple and dark shades and I took what was left."

"That's nice of you." Angel smiled sweetly and he returned it. "What's everyone's roles?"

"Well Mitchell is basically the cook, Conner is usually the hunter. Dylan is security, Mike is the positive one, Noah's kind of like a counsellor and I'm the Doctor." Alex explained.

"Neat!" Nudge grinned at him and he nodded.

They worked as a team to set things up, Gazzy jumping in to help with electronics whilst Iggy used his amazing senses to help with dinner. Noah had rushed down and plugged in the music, dance beats flowing through the area.

"It's nice not having to worry about noise complaints." Alex grinned. "And there's no laws so . . . who wants a glass or two . . . or three of wine?"

"Ah I don't think so!" Max snapped.

"Please, No one under sixteen!" Alex said as if it were obvious. "Its wine that I made, its fine." he rolled his eyes, Dylan smiling and kissing his cheek.

"You should offer them the vodka."

"Ah no." Alex flicked him. "That's for the grownups, you know, over eighteen." he flew up to his room, returning after with five bottles. "Yes I made the glass . . . gotta love being able to control fire!"

"I like it when you turn the small pond into a hot tub." Dylan practically purred, the redhead blushing and clearing his throat.

"Anyways!" he sat some cups down, pouring wine into a few. Fang, Iggy, Noah, Alex, Mitchell and Dylan grabbed some wine. Nudge pouted when Max had growled at her. If the guys wanted to be stupid then fine but they were going to be responsible. Someone had to watch out after the flocks after they were passed out drunk.

. . . . .

It was about an hour later that Fang was smirking amused, barely buzzed, watching a drunk Iggy and Noah good off in the pond that Alex had forced to warm up. They had their hands on each other's upper arms, pushing against each other, trying to dunk the other one.

"Surrender!" Iggy shouted at the smaller.

"Never!" Noah gave a powerful shove and a drunk Iggy fell over, taking Noah with him. They surfaced and broke out in a fit of laughter, climbing out of the pond.

"Ok I think it's time for you two to go to sleep." Alex said amused, Fang helping him lead Iggy in as he slurred about being able to find his own way and that he would have no problem flying into the door . . . whilst pointing at the window. Dylan had hoisted Noah up and brought him to the room, setting the two giggling boys down.

"Alright, behave, don't break anything and go to bed!" Alex closed the door, the music still playing.

"Wanna have a dance?!" Iggy held out his hand and Noah gave a huge grin, hopping up and leading the other to the centre of the room. He wrapped his arms around broader shoulders, large hands gripping his waist as they stepped close and swayed a bit clumsily around the room.

"I like dancing with you, you don't step on my ah, my feet." Iggy said.

"I like dancing, but not as much as I like you. I've been thinking about you since we met." he said lazily. The taller blushed slightly.

"I've thought about you too." Iggy breathed. Noah slowly went up on his tip toes and Iggy leaned down, gently brushing their lips together. Electricity shot through both of them, running up their spins and they pulled each other closer, tongues slipping out, Iggy easily dominating the kiss.

Noah moaned and suddenly pulled back and heaved.

"Oh that's gross." Iggy made a face and managed to make it to the waist basket just in time.

"I think I need to sleep now." Noah said dizzily. Iggy grunted in agreement.

"They in bed?" Dylan asked, closing the bedroom door.

"Yeah." Alex smiled and met the taller halfway, lips pressing together hungrily. Neither had more than half a glass to drink and were still sober. A moan escaped the redhead as hands slid up his torso, his shirt following.

Dylan walked the older backwards and crawled up the bed, Alex shimming, the kiss never breaking.

The taller pressed his hips hard against the other's and ground down, Alex letting out a gasp and arching, a hand undoing his shorts and yanking them down slowly, his lips trailing down the toned chest. He slipped his tongue out and flicked one of the other's nipples, taking a metal ring in his mouth and lightly pulling, a gasp filling the room. He reached down and undid his own bottoms, shoving them off before crawling back up.

"Do you have lube?" Dylan whispered out. Alex pulled a jar out of the nightstand drawer, a jelly substance he had made being handed to the taller. "Are you sure about this Al?"

"Yes Dylan, please." Alex pulled him down for another heated kiss

. . . . . .

Noah groaned and opened his eyes, a severe migraine greeting him. He noticed the vomit on his floor and sighed. An arm tightened around his waist and the sandy blond's breath caught. Iggy snuggled into him, smelling him and shifting, also waking up.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Noah whispered. Iggy pulled his arm back as if he had been burned and furrowed his brows.

"No I was hammered."

"Me too." they slowly got dressed and headed down for breakfast, Alex greeting them with a knowing smirk.

"How was your night?" He said in a sing song voice, putting down breakfast plates.

"Fine." Noah and Iggy said in union, avoiding looking at each other.

"Hey guys! That was wicked!" Gazzy punched the air and raised a brow at Iggy.

"Uh yeah! Totally!" He let out a nervous laugh. Dylan chuckled and wrapped his arms around Alex's waist, pressing his lips to his ear, the shorter going as red as his hair. Noah snickered at him and Alex stuck his tongue out.

"Hey! What did I say about that?" Lightning fast Dylan had snatched the older's tongue. Alex sent him one hell of a glare and Dylan let go.

"Ok so . . . what do you guys wanna do today? Since I'm assuming you're going to split soon." Mitchell stated.

"You only say that because Conner told you!" Mike stuck his tongue out and Conner rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I planned to leave tomorrow morning." Max stated.

"Wait- that soon?" Iggy asked, obviously disappointed.

"Yes, so have fun and such." Fang said a bit unhappy too. Max scowled. Mike and Gazzy quickly ran back to their shared room to play videogames together.

"I'll help with breakfast." Iggy volunteered.

"Me too." Noah smiled and Alex nodded.

"You two work on pancake batter."

"Ok." Noah nodded and pulled Iggy along to a wooden tented area, slipping in. He lined everything up for the taller. "Ok so I've never done pancake batter and-"

"What?! Now that won't do! You have to learn how to make pancakes!" Iggy gapped. He poured the flour into the bowl and Noah raised his brow.

"That's not the bowl."

"What's there then?"

"My hand." He threw a handful of the powder at his friend, Iggy gasping.

"Oh no you didn't!" The taller grabbed his own handful from the table, Noah letting out an excited yelp when he got it in the face. They started whipping the flour back and forth, both laughing hysterically.

"Oi!" Alex called. "What on earth is going on in here?" He stopped and stared at the two. Iggy had Noah pinned to a table, both looking like albinos. They broke out laughing again and Max and Fang ran in, Fang actually doubling over and laughing, Max snickering at them.

"Ok you're banned from making pancakes together, go clean up." Alex chuckled.

"Ok." They left the room, both still smiling brightly and headed to the springs, removing their shirts and jeans. Noah's face heated up and he glanced towards the taller, eyes trailing down the lean body.

"Don't even think about it." Iggy muttered and slipped into the warm water, letting out a pleased groan, Noah following him. "This is fantastic."

"I know." Noah smiled, his hand touching the older's. "I-I'm gonna miss you though." He whispered, looking down. Iggy closed his eyes. Fuck it. He gently grasped the other's hand.

"I'll miss you too, Noah." He said softly, turning to him. He knew the smaller was shifting and leaning in, the question he had to ask was whether or not he was willing to betray his girlfriend. But who said that he couldn't juggle? He could have Noah here and Ella back home. Besides he wasn't gay, Noah was just made for him, he couldn't help it. Right? He closed the gap, and a high moan left the smaller, hands pressing to his chest. Iggy cupped the shorter's cheek and parted his lips lightly, the smaller doing as well as their tongues brushed.

Electric sparks flew through them and the taller groaned, deepening the kiss, standing up. Noah wrapped his legs around the older's waist, hands going into strawberry blond hair, the other's squeezing his arse. Their wings opened and fluttered, breathing laboured as Iggy lied the other down on the grass, just outside the spring, grinding their wet hips together, his mouth moving to a soft neck, teeth nipping it.

"Yeah they're just over at the springs." They flew apart at Alex's words and dove into the hot water, scrubbing the powder off their faced, both blushing furiously.

"Hey, breakfast is ready." Mike said cheerily. He faltered and raised a brow at them. "Were you two goin' at it?"

"What? No!" Iggy said. He wasn't very good at lying when he was still lust filled.

"Right, like I believe that." Mike shrugged. "Whatever dude, just don't give me details." Mike left and they sighed, both snickering. It was kinda fun sneaking around. They got out and dried off, getting dress. Iggy leaned down, tipping the other's chin up as they shared a quick kiss before heading out to face the others.

"Hey all clean?" Dylan asked casually. They both nodded and sat down next to each other at the table. Alex glanced at both of them and smirked knowingly.

"How was your bath?" Alex questioned, taking a bite of his pancake.

"Fine." They said in union, both quietly eating.

"Ok, what's going on?" Max put her fork down and looked between them.

"Nothing." They lied casually, still not making eye contact with anyone. Iggy held a small upward twitch to his lips even though he tried to conceal it.

"I'm gonna go for a hike later I think." Noah said out of the blue.

"Alright. Take someone with good direction with you." The oldest said sternly.

"Iggy's got great direction." Gazzy helped, Max glaring at him.

"I think Iggy should stay here. Besides, couldn't he just fly up and find us again?"

"No Max, the trees are too dense" Dylan frowned out.

"Fine, whatever." Max muttered. Noah smiled and stood up, Iggy following him, heading into the thick forest. Once out of sight they grinned and linked their hands, Iggy leaning down and letting their mouths connect, the smaller giggling as he was pressed into a tree, a knee between his legs. Iggy slipped his hands under the thin shirt on onto the smaller's waist. He pushed the fabric up, running his thumbs over the other's nipples, a high moan reaching his ears. He couldn't help but love the feel of another hard member pressing into his thigh, being able to be as close as possible.

Iggy hoisted the other up, legs around his waist, hands gripping his hair as tongues twined and battled, the smaller rolling his pelvic into the taller's.

"Fuck you're hot." Iggy breathed out, both their wings extending. "I-I need" He let out a heavy breath.

"Let me down, I'll help." Noah whispered in the taller's ear, licking the shell. Iggy moaned and let the smaller down, feeling him drop to his knees, hands undoing his jeans.

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hello my readers.

I just wanted to let you know that there's three more chapters after this one and that will be the end of the story.

Thank you all for reading and a special thanks to my reviewer You get virtual cookies (^_^)


	4. Ch 4 Home Bound

DICLAIMER: I only own the Anderson's home, the Anderosns and Mitchell

PAIRINGS: Iggy/Ella, Iggy/Noah(OC), Fang/Max, Dylan/Alex(OC), Mitchell(OC)/Conner(OC), Mike(OC)/ Nudge, Marcus(OC)/Noah(OC)

WARNINGS: SPOILERS TO ALL THE BOOKS! Male/Male Pairings, Course Language, Oral sex, Sexual Situations (And more will be announced later)

. . . Enjoy . . .

"Let me down, I'll help." Noah whispered in the taller's hear, licking the shell. Iggy moaned and let the smaller down, feeling him drop to his knees, hands undoing his jeans.

Iggy's mind was racing. He could feel the other's hands tug his bottoms down, hear his breath hitch, feel the tentative touch to his member before grasping it. He shivered violently when he felt the hot breath ghost over the head of his erection before it was swallowed.

"Shit!" Iggy cursed, his hands flying to the other's hair, one on the lean shoulder. Noah created a vacuum suction and gave his first bob, letting his tongue roam around the velvety flesh as well. "O-oh gods" Iggy's head lulled back and he closed his unseeing eyes, moans and sighs escaping his mouth.

The smaller sped up his movement and Iggy bucked into the warm mouth, his own opening in pleasure. Sparks flew through him and he groaned, feeling the burn run through him. Ella had given him a hand job or two but even kissing her wasn't as good as kissing Noah. Noah was adventurous, strong, daring, cunning and wanted to please him. Iggy let out a higher noise as liquid fire raced through him.

"Oh, oh yes! fuck! Oh shit, oh shit, N-Noah!" he rasped out, head falling forwards as he gripped the other tight, feeling him swallow around him. Iggy nearly collapsed, a breathy laugh leaving him as he leaned on a tree. Noah smiled proudly and pulled the other down for a sweet kiss. "What about you?"

"Pay me back tonight." Noah winked and helped him pull up his bottoms before making sure the other looked presentable. They shared another passionate kiss and headed out of the forest, only Alex left sitting at the table, his head in his hands.

"Alex?" Noah walked forwards.

"Oh hey." He cleared his throat and wiped his eyes, not turning to face the smaller.

"What happened?" Noah sat next to him, Iggy heading off to find Gazzy.

. . . . . .

Noah and Iggy headed into the forest together.

"Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, go do something somewhere else." Max said sternly. They sighed and thumped off. Alex raised a brow and turned to her. "I do not approve of them doing . . . _that_! He's dating my sister!"

"That's none of my business." Alex shrugged. "Noah's private life is his. If he chooses to share with me great, if not, that's his prerogative."

"Well Iggy isn't even gay!" Max tried to counter. Alex rolled his eyes getting annoyed.

"Well Noah wasn't supposed to be a boy but he was made to be perfect for Iggy!"

"Alex, Calm down." Dylan warned.

"No! My brother has finally stopped being so damn depressed and is smiling again! I don't want her taking that away from him!"

"It doesn't matter anyways, they leave tomorrow remember?" Dylan looked pointedly at Alex.

"Iggy belongs with us." Max said simply.

"What the hell does that mean?" Alex snapped.

"It means that we're his family, not you, he's dating my sister, not your brother and he can do a whole lot better than Noah!" She gasped when his arms burst into flames and he growled, large bat wings shooting out.

"What was that?!" He said dangerously quiet. Max put on her leader front.

"You wouldn't dare hurt me."

"You wanna fucking bet?!" Alex yelled taking a step forwards.

"Alex that's enough!" Dylan bellowed.

"No! She needs to learn to mind her own damn business!"

"ALEX!"

"FUCK OFF!" He stiffened when the words flew out of his mouth. Dylan's eyes narrowed and his lips formed into a thin line. He turned on his heel and let his wings shoot out. "Dylan wait! I didn't mean it!"

"Don't talk to me for a bit." The taller took off and Alex folded his wings back in, his heart cracking.

"Dylan please!"

"Don't talk to me until I'm ready, otherwise I'm going back with Max for a while!" He was out of hearing range within seconds. Alex felt something in his chest break. Max was about to make a snide remark but Fang stepped in front of her looking disappointed.

"Look at him." He muttered. She did and felt guilt wash over her. Alex was staring shocked at the ground, his eyes starting to water, hands limp at his sides. He slowly walked to the table and sat down. He suddenly doubled over and the noise that left him didn't sound human. It was so full of despair and fear, tears streaming down his face as his wings curled around himself protectively. Max looked away and Fang brought her back to their room.

. . . . . .

"Alex what happened?" Noah asked again. The older sniffed and just shrugged, getting up and starting on lunch.

The afternoon went by agonizingly slow for Alex and Dinner had come and gone, still no sign of Dylan. there was a thump behind him and he spun around, hope filling up inside of him like a balloon as a man with movie star good looks stood there.

"Dylan I-" said blond held up his hand. He sighed and opened his arms, motioning the older over. Alex walked quickly and wrapped his arms around the taller, burying his face in the lean neck. "I'm so sorry" He felt the tears spill over the edge again, a sob breaking loose. Dylan had never seen the taller cry. He held him tighter.

"I know, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped at you and left." He pressed their lips together and held the smaller close, whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

Noah smiled sweetly, Iggy doing likewise, being able to hear the slight conversation. Max rolled her eyes and scowled, Fang wrapping an arm around her.

"You're too grumpy these last few days."

"That's because I want to go home." She hissed at him. "Besides, I think Nudge has a crush on Mike and he likes her."

"She's old enough, she's fourteen." He sighed out.

"Beside, this is Nudge, she's not gonna do anything like _that_." Iggy chuckled out.

"But you would, and with a boy no less, whilst dating my sister!" Max snapped at him. He stared shocked.

"What?! No!" He shook his head.

"Whatever." She stormed off and he frowned.

"You two should probably spend some time together, we leave in the morning." Fang announced, going after Max. Iggy sighed and Noah pressed his hand to his chest with worry.

"C'mon, I owe you still remember?" Iggy said quietly, looking a bit upset.

"Well, I really just want to cuddle." Noah blushed and Iggy smiled, nodding and heading up to their shared room. Noah sat on his bed, the taller following.

"I can't believe we're leaving in the morning." Iggy frowned. Noah nodded.

"Yeah. I'll miss you." He admitted shyly. The older chuckled and leaned down, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"We'll see each other again I'm sure. You guys can always come down and see us sometime." The strawberry blond informed. The shorter grinned brightly. "I wish I could see what you look like. I can feel the colour of your skin, hair, lips, wings but not your eyes."

"I have bright blue eyes." He whispered, pressing their mouths together.

"I wanna know what every single part of you looks like, I want to see your facial expressions when you're happy, and excited." He ran a hand up the thinner's thigh, the other's breath hitching. "I want to see the expression on your face when I tease you; I want to see what you look like when you're turned on." He nipped the smaller's ear, Hands gripping his biceps tight as he laid the smaller down. "I want to see the anticipation written on your face as I side my hand up your thigh." his voice was husky and the smaller shivered as the taller gently cupped him through his jeans.

"Ah!" Noah's eyes slid shut and his head lulled to the side, chest heaving.

"I want to see your face as I see you for the first time." Iggy undid the blond's jeans, slowly pulling both them and his boxers down and off. He pressed his large hands to the thin, but strong thighs as he blew on the tip of the younger's member. "I want to see your face when I blow you." With that said he ducked his head down. Noah clamped his hand over his mouth, a loud yell still echoing around the room. Iggy slid his tongue around the crown and sucked hard, a gurgle noise leaving the shorter.

He bobbed and a hand landed in his hair. He could feel the smaller's heavy breathing, smell his lust and excitement, feel the twitch of the member in his mouth. Noah's moans got significantly louder as he tried to keep quiet. Iggy felt the younger's thighs quiver and the hard shaft pulse. He backed his head up and hummed. He did like the taste of the smaller; it was a bitter sweet mix. Noah gave one last muffled yell and climaxed the older swallowing around him.

Iggy pulled back, small pleased noises still leaving the shorter boy before a breathy laugh of sorts slipped out.

"You're loud." Iggy teased him, climbing up the lithe body.

"Sorry."

"No, it's hot." He kissed the smaller passionately, trying to ignore his own hard on.

"Do you want me to . . ." He left it hanging and Iggy shook his head, pulling the other to his chest.

"No, let's cuddle now ok?"

"Alright."

. . . . . . .

Blue eyes fluttered open and he smiled a warm arm around his waist, their hands entwined. Both were in nothing at all. Iggy had stripped down after his night with Noah so he could _feel_ him and so he would know what he was waiting anxiously at home for. Noah was more than pleased to have the taller pressed to him, nothing separating their feelings.

Alex knocked on the door and Noah pulled the sheet up higher.

"Hey." Alex slipped in and gave a soft smile. "Iggy, you guys are about to take off, you should get dressed." He said the strawberry blond snuggling closer to Noah and grumbling. His eyes shot open and Alex closed the door. Noah giggled at the taller ran around the room frantically, gathering his things.

"Don't laugh at me." Iggy muttered. The smaller walked up to him, his boxers now on and pressed their mouths together, the taller melting, wrapping his arms around the lean waist.

"Calm down Iggy. Going down in a panic won't do you any good." Noah cupped the other's face, a smile being tossed his way.

"Yeah, you're right." he kissed the smaller again and returned to his search. He waited for Noah to finish getting dressed before heading down to the ground to meet up with the flocks.

"Uhm . . ." Alex leaned between them and whispered. "You two smell like sex. Just thought you should know." He patted Iggy shoulder and gently pushed him forwards.

"C'mon Iggy!" Max called out to him and he sighed.

"Come visit us soon." The strawberry blond asked, well more like demanded before taking off to the sky. He didn't look back because he knew it would be pointless. It wasn't like he could see anyways.

Noah's shoulder's sagged and Alex rubbed his head.

"You should go shower then come eat some breakfast. Mike found something cool he wanted to show you." He patted the smaller's back. Dylan sighed and wrapped his arms around his lover.

. . . . . .

"IGGY!" Ella laughed and ran forwards; he smiled and shared a hug and sweet kiss. Max glared daggers at him and thumped off to her room. "What's wrong with Max?"

"Uh . . . rough flight." technically it wasn't a lie.

"I missed you." She said quietly, her arms around his neck.

"I missed you too." he smiled and pressed their lips together. It was nice to feel her pressed against him but he wanted them to be closer, which was impossible with her chest in the way.

"It's so great to be home!" Nudge called out, running to her friends.

"Dr. Martinez!" Gazzy grinned. "We saw Dylan and Alex and Mike and Noah!"

"Really?! And how are they doing?"

"GREAT!" Gazzy punched the air. She smiled and looked at Iggy. Her brow rose when she realized he looked a bit guilty. Had something happened whilst they were gone for two and a half weeks?

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_**Two chapters left after this one.**_

_**Sorry the upload took so long!**_


	5. Ch 5 Used

DISCLAIMER: I only own the Anderson's home, the Anderosns and Mitchell

PAIRINGS: Iggy/Ella, Iggy/Noah(OC), Fang/Max, Dylan/Alex(OC), Mitchell(OC)/Conner(OC), Mike(OC)/ Nudge, Marcus(OC)/Noah(OC)

WARNINGS: SPOILERS TO ALL THE BOOKS! _**Male/Male**_ Pairings, Course Language, _**Sexual Intercourse**_, Sexual Situations (And more will be announced later)

. . . Enjoy . . .

"GREAT!" Gazzy punched the air. She smiled and looked at Iggy. Her brow rose when she realized he looked a bit guilty. Had something happened whilst they were gone for two and a half weeks?

. . . . . .

A week had gone by and things were relatively normal, mostly anyways. Nudge was sitting with her friends, gossiping as usual whilst Iggy and Gazzy were trying to make things out of the small amounts of wire they had found. Max smiled in her perfect little world with Fang, Her mother teaching some of the smaller children to talk.

Iggy suddenly stiffened and turned.

"What is it?" Max went into automatic defensive mode.

"I know the sound of that flapping." He stared blindly with confusion. A smile graced his face and he actually _shook_ with excitement.

"Uh Iggy?" Gazzy stepped back. "Are you going to self combust?"

"No! Look!" He pointed and Gazzy looked.

"MIKE!" He cheered and Max paled. Did that mean Dylan and Noah were coming too? One by one each of them landed and folded their wings in. Max's mother stared awed at the large bat wings. She had heard of that experiment. Noah landed, his wings identical to Iggy's, and he gave a bashful smile.

"You must be Noah." She said. "Iggy talked a lot about you." Her lips were a bit tight. Did she somehow know?

"Heh, really?" The blond couldn't help but feel proud; after all, his mate was talking about him. Alex nudged him slightly in warning. Ella linked her fingers with Iggy's and Noah flinched.

"I'm glad they came here this time instead of you going away." She smiled at him and he gave a nod and fake smile.

"How are the rooms going?" Jeb made his presence known.

"I wanna share with Mike again!" Gazzy grinned out, the taller high-fiving him. Alex raised a brow.

"Watch those two, they can become a handful."

"Oh I don't doubt it." Jeb smiled.

"Where's Conner and Mitchell?" Fang asked noticing the missing members.

"Someone had to watch over our island, besides, it means they get alone time for once." Alex informed.

"Why don't you just have the same rooms as last time?" Dr. Martinez suggested.

"But Fang and Max shared a room last time." Angel said innocently. The eldest woman gave a stern look towards her older daughter. Max gave a cheesy smile and Fang's lip twitched.

"Fine, Ella and Max this time, Fang can bunk with someone."

"I'll bunk with Gazzy." The last thing he wanted was to hear Noah and Iggy make out all night long. It was bad enough when he heard Noah on the last night! He didn't need to be next to it.

"Ok well, why don't you guys show your guests around?" Jeb grinned.

"U-uhm, my room's this way." Iggy said, clearing his throat, leading the smaller towards the tree houses, letting his wings shoot out to fly up to it. You could climb but it was faster this way, and he wanted to touch the shorter boy as soon as possible. He opened the door and slid in, waiting for the smaller as well. Iggy closed the door. "Are the curtains still closed?"

"Yes." Noah breathed. The taller cupped the back of his neck; a hand on the small of the other's back, crushing their mouths together. They grabbed at one another's clothes, wishing they weren't there. He slammed the smaller against the wall, the noise echoing as he hoisted the shorter up, legs wrapping round his, tongues twining, teeth clashing.

"Everything O- Whoa! My bad!" Fang closed the door and Noah and Iggy pulled back nervously. Fang knocked this time and they separated.

"Y-yeah?" Iggy rasped out.

"Is it safe?"

"Yeah." he slipped in and closed the door.

"Ella wanted to spend time with you, asked me to come and get you." Fang leaned on the door. Iggy rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "You're in quite the pickle. You can't be with both. Pick, your mate-slash-lover or your girlfriend-even-though-you're-gay?" Iggy walked over to his bed and sat down heavily on it.

"I need time." He said a bit irritated.

"Why?" Noah was confused. "I'm your mate! You're meant to be with me."

"No you're meant to be with me. I was created first; you were created to compliment me." Iggy stated. Noah flinched and a small noise left the back of his throat. "Noah wait that's not what I meant!"

"Like hell it isn't!" He turned on his heel and flew out the door.

"Fuck!" Iggy ran and flew after him, his family and friends watching as he tried to catch up to the smaller. "Noah stop!" He dipped down at the same time as the other, flying harder and faster than he ever had, flying around one another. He slid underneath the shorter, facing him. "Please listen!" Noah sniffed and Iggy realized he was crying both pulled up at the same time, continuing to spin with the other, creating a sort of dance. Something happened and Noah looked up at the taller as they flew up into the clouds, the other feeling something swell in him.

Both dived down, as close to each other as they could be without touching, making loop-de-loops and swirls through the sky, smiles gracing their face. Noah never made one noise to lead Iggy in the right direction. Not once.

Dr. Martinez frowned when she realized exactly who this Noah boy was. The one that was made for Iggy but they mixed up the genders. When they flew together it was beautiful to anyone who understood, the looks on their faces, how their wings would barely brush the other's causing shivers down their spines. They landed and looked away.

"You have a week." Noah whispered. "One week but don't come to me until you've made your decision."

"Thank you." Iggy wanted to hug the other so badly but knew he couldn't.

"That was _amazing_!" Gazzy and Ella ran up, having no idea what they had witnessed.

"Uh thanks?" Iggy grinned and Noah gave a small smile, flying back up to Iggy's room to unpack.

"C'mon Ig! I wanna show you something!" She pulled him towards the forested area. He knew that was her code for wanting to get more physical. He let the shorter lead him through the trees before turning to him, pressing their mouths together. He moaned when her hand slid down his chest. He gripped her hips and pressed his tongue out and into her mouth, pulling her close against him.

"Ow! Careful Iggy, not so rough!" She breathed. He sighed disappointed but nodded. She pulled him down to the ground and he slipped between her parted thighs, pushing her skirt up her legs, grabbing behind her knee, pushing it towards her chest. He ground his hips downwards and tried not to frown at the missing hardness. She moaned and pulled him in closer. Iggy bucked, feeling his member being trapped and he kissed along her neck and continued to thrust against her.

"I-Iggy stop!" She breathed. He groaned irritated and pulled back. "You're going too fast!"

"We've been dating for two years Ella! You won't even let me get to second base!"

"I want to wait until I know you're the right one Iggy!"

"Well who else could it be?!" He said offended.

"I don't know!" Her eyes started to water.

"Whatever. It's getting late, I'm going to go to bed." He turned on his heal and left, the smaller starting to slowly cry.

"Hey Iggy!" Gazzy said cheerfully. "Noah's already headed up to bed, Jeb is making Mike and me go now too." He frowned. The taller nodded and headed to his room. He entered and closed the door, toeing off his shoes and stretching before pulling his shirt off. He undid his bottoms and yanked them down, standing in just his boxers. He made his way to his bed and pulled back the covers, the younger moving aside for him.

"Thanks." Iggy mumbled, lying on his stomach, arms folded under his head.

"You ok?" Noah hesitantly reached out, against his better judgement and touched the taller's arm.

"Peachy." he muttered darkly.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fuckin turned on and Ella still won't let me get past second!" He said irritated. Noah frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The older let out a sigh. He turned to the other.

"Noah?" His voice was lust filled. The smaller's breath hitched.

"I-I can't." He whispered.

"Yes you can. Please Noh, I really need it." Iggy pressed his lips sweetly to the smaller's neck, trailing it up and along the thin jaw before moving to the younger's plump lips. The blond eagerly responded, a hand sliding up the back of his thigh, rolling him onto his back. Noah tangled his hands in strawberry blond hair and soft feathers.

The taller slipped between the parted thighs and pressed his pelvic against the younger's, both moaning loudly as they slid together.

"Oh that's fantastic." Iggy let out a breathy laugh, giving a thrust, Noah arching high. He pushed back against the older, sliding a leg up along the muscled thigh. The blind boy grasped behind the other's knee and pushed it to his chest, thrusting hard, biting the younger's lip and pulling.

"Ah!" Noah hissed and Iggy paused.

"To rough?"

"God no." Noah moaned out. The older gave a huge grin and bucked his hips forwards faster. "W-wait"

"What?" Iggy pulled back distressed, Noah tugged the older's boxers and the taller convulsed slightly. They made quick work of their remaining clothes and gently kissed each other and pressed their members together, both sets of eyes rolling.

"O-oh! Oh gods Ig that's amazing" Noah closed his eyes and reached between the other's wings, gripping the spot between them. The older gave a particularly hard thrust, the smaller breathing heavily. "M-more! Oh please!"

Iggy pulled back and yanked a bottle of lube out of his end table, still thrusting against the taller. Noah reached out and took the gel, squeezing some onto his own hand and reaching down, grasping the older's member and spreading the substance. He put the remained on Iggy's hand and the taller looked at him with a bit of confusion.

"You need to stretch me or it will hurt like hell. Spread the lube on three fingers." The older did as requested. "Place one finger, doesn't matter which one, at my entrance and slowly push in." Iggy moaned and nodded, sliding his hand up the other's inner thigh and pressing his middle finger against the tight ring, slipping it in. Both moaned and shivered at the contact. Noah because his most pleasurable area was being rubbed, getting closer and closer to his prostate and Iggy because of the warmth that gripped him.

"Ok, add another." Noah breathed out, forcing his body to relax at the slightly more uncomfortable intrusion. The older nodded and grunted, slipping his index finger in next to the first slowly. He began to make thrusting motions and automatically scissored the smaller. He was running on instincts now.

Iggy slid in the final digit and continued his snail pace speed. Noah moaned and pushed back against him, sweat covering both their bodies.

"Ok." Noah nodded and the taller eagerly lined up, paying attention to the other's reactions as he did. The smaller felt a pull in his stomach, feeling beyond excited.

"Ready?" Iggy asked, the other tapping the taller letting him know to go ahead. He pushed up on his one arm, guiding his member forwards as he pushed past the tight ring of muscles. Noah hissed and Iggy nearly fainted. "Holy fucking shit!" He moaned. "Oh fuck!" He pushed forwards and Noah stopped him, his breathing laboured and breaking. "Shit, you ok?!"

"Yeah, slower ok?"

"Yeah, of course." Iggy pressed their bodies together and breathed the younger's scent in. he pushed again and waited. Every time the younger was ready he would nod, their cheeks pressed together. The other let out a loud, low moan as he slid the last of the way in, his member resting against the sixteen year old's prostate. Something changed and they slipped closer together, eyes closed, feeling the warmth. Iggy pulled back and slowly pushed forwards, Noah moaning. Their wings shot out and brushed together tinges running through them.

A slow, sensual rhythm started and they turned to one another, pressing their lips together. Iggy let out a heavy breath as the air about them seemed to be different, sweet moans falling from both their lips. Both felt full in far more ways than one, and for once, Iggy didn't feel the need to go faster and harder, he wanted it slow and smooth.

Noah shivered as each time the taller's long thick shaft slid through him it gently rubbed along the smaller's prostate.

They felt a boil run through both of them and continued their kiss, gripping one another tight. A high moan left the smaller and he gasped, breathing the other's name out as he climaxed, the older grunting and following the blond, breathing heavily and holding one another.

They heard footsteps and the taller pulled out with a moan, feeling sensitive. They threw on their bottoms and quickly faced away from each other, pretending to sleep.

The door opened and someone paused. "Dude . . . did you two have sex?" Fang's voice rang out. "I know you're up so just answer me."

Iggy sat up and sighed. "Hey Fang."

"Look I'm not going to say anything to Ella alright but . . . don't play her alright? If you're getting with Noah then get with him and dump her, if not, stop this now." He closed the door harder than necessary. Noah frowned feeling guilty. Iggy turned and wrapped his arms around the younger's body, pulling him close. He had never been intimate with anyone, it made things seem, brighter almost.

"Where's Iggy?" Ella asked Fang. "We had a fight last night and he took off, haven't seen him since." He cleared his throat and shrugged.

"Probably still sleeping. Him and Noah were up late getting reacquainted." He turned and Max fumed. She knew damn well what he meant. She had warned Iggy! The two boys opened said strawberry blond's door and flew down, hair brushed and dressed. The older of the original six flock members stared shocked. Iggy looked _nice_!

"Wow Iggy! You look sharp!" Jeb clapped him on the back. "I take it Noah helped you pick out your clothes?" He teased. Iggy blushed and grumbled not wanting to admit it. Noah snickered and hopped off, a very happy look on his face, the older grinning like a madman as well. Jeb stared between them and shook his head. He didn't want to know!

"Noah." Alex didn't look up from his wood carving. "Iggy. Can I speak to you two? Alone?"

"Ah y-yeah." Noah hesitantly followed his brother into the small forest. Alex turned on his heel.

"I get that your private life is yours and shit but did you two seriously have to mate?" He hissed out.

"W-wait, we didn't mate." Iggy said with a laugh, Noah flinching.

"You made love no?" Alex raised a brow.

"We had sex . . ." Iggy raised a brow. The oldest recognized the hurt on his brother's face.

"Well Noah thought it was more. You two need to talk and sort your shit out. Now." Alex walked off leaving the two behind.

"I don't get what's to talk about." Iggy frowned.

"You _used_ me?! For sex?!" Noah shoved him, the taller looking shocked.

"N-no I ah- well- you ah- you see-"

"Save it Ig, go fuck yourself next time you need to get off." He shoved past. "Have fun with Ella." Iggy sighed and kicked he ground as the boy he slept with left, a guilty feeling in his heart.

_**Author's note**_

_**One chapter left after this one folks! Hope you enjoy it!**_


	6. Ch 6 A Happy Ending

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ So sorry guys! I thought I updated!

This is the last chapter though . . . so I hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I only own the Anderson's home, the Anderosns and Mitchell

PAIRINGS: Iggy/Ella, Iggy/Noah(OC), Fang/Max, Dylan/Alex(OC), Mitchell(OC)/Conner(OC), Mike(OC)/ Nudge, Marcus(OC)/Noah(OC)

WARNINGS: SPOILERS TO ALL THE BOOKS! _**Male/Male**_ Pairings, Course Language, _**Sexual Intercourse**_, Sexual Situations/ Rape (not graphic)

. . . Enjoy . . .

"Save it Ig, go fuck yourself next time you need to get off." He shoved past. "Have fun with Ella." Iggy sighed and kicked he ground as the boy he slept with left, a guilty feeling in his heart.

"Oh welcome back Iggy." Max said with little emotion. "Ella's with some friends and Noah is meeting some of Mike's new friends he made the other day."

"Don't care." he shoved past.

"What? Lover's spat?" she said un-amused. He stiffened.

"He's not my lover."

"But you slept with him."

"I don't see how that's your fucking business Max." Iggy growled at her.

"It's my sister you're hurting!"

"Her personal life is her own! Not yours! What happens between me and Noah and me and Ella is none of your business!" He turned on his heel and kept going, the older fuming at him. He could hear a slight, forced laugh and automatically recognized it as Noah's. He frowned as he heard another voice, Marcus Chmay. Marcus was the Island's bad boy of sorts. He had a feeling Noah wanted him to be jealous and it wasn't going to work. In fact, two could play at that game.

"Iggy?" Ella walked up to him. He turned to her and gave a soft smile, leaning down and kissing her softly.

"Sorry about last night El, I was just frustrated."

"I know, I'm sorry too." Max's eye twitched and she turned away.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Hey, you alright?" A boy with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes asked, a British accent ringing out.

"Ah, yeah." Noah gave a small smile.

"I'm Marcus."

"Noah." They shook hands and Marcus grinned brightly.

"I don't think I've seen you around before."

"Yeah, I came to visit a few friends." The shorter said quietly.

"Ah, that explains it." the brunet nodded. "Wanna have lunch with me? I know a beautiful spot."

"Sure."

"Great! Can't wait!" Marcus lightly punched him on the arm, Noah giving a fake, nervous laugh.

From the distance Alex was watching carefully. There was something about that guy he just didn't like. He wished Conner was here, he always knew.

"I don't think Noah should be hanging around with him." Dylan said next to the redhead. "He's a player, wants to sleep with as many guys as he can." The older sighed knowingly. He watched his little brother get up and walk off with a complete stranger.

"He's sixteen, nearly seventeen, there's nothing I can do to stop him." Alex frowned and sat down at a table, his mate joining him.

. . . . . . . .

"Wow, this is beautiful." Noah breathed, looking out over the ocean. He always loved water.

"I thought you'd like it." They were seated on top of a tree; Noah had created a flat wooden surface for them. The taller boy lightly placed his hand on the blond's, the younger turning to him. Noah's eyes widened when lips locked with his but he hesitantly closed his eyes and responded. The brunet leaned forwards until the other's back pressed to the wooden platform, hands sliding up and down his sides.

"W-wait" Noah pushed on the strong chest, staring confused when the older growled and pinned his arms down above his head with one hand, the other going to his jeans. "Stop!" The blond struggled and his voice caught when he was flipped onto his stomach.

. . . . . .

"Iggy, have you seen Noah?" Alex pulled the other aside.

"No." The blind boy muttered darkly.

"Look he went off somewhere with that Marcus guy and I haven't seen him in three hours." The redhead pulled the taller back when he went to leave. "I'm really worried here Iggy!" The younger let out a sigh and whistled his flock gathering.

"Noah went missing with that Marcus guy three hours ago, no one's seen or heard from him since. We should look around for a bit." Iggy said. Max looked genuinely worried at the mention of Marcus.

"Fang, Iggy, you take forest floor, Dylan and I will take the air since we have great vision." she said in her leader voice. "Angel, see if anyone is lying when they talk about Noah, tap into their heads. Gazzy and Alex wait here in case he comes back"

"You want me to sit here whilst my brother is missing?!" Alex was furious. Dylan grabbed his shoulders.

"You're angry, you don't think or see straight when you're worried like this. Waiting here is your best option. Either way he will be brought straight to you." he kissed his lover. "I'll make sure of it." With that said they split up into their tiny groups and headed off.

. . . . .

Marcus did up his bottoms and yanked Noah's up as well, the smaller trying to hide his tear streaked face. The older gave an amused laugh and kicked the smaller side, a grunt leaving plump lips before the older flew off.

The blond pushed himself up onto weak arms and one gave out, causing him to fall off the platform. He let out a yelp when he went through the branches of a pine tree, landing on the ground hard. He lay there, unmoving, just staring up at the path he had created, the pain from the branched and unwanted intimate act. His back was sore, his legs hurt, his arms were numb he had a migraine and his ass fucking burned, but the worst part off all was how dirty he felt. He let his blue eyes close, another tear slipping down his cheek. He had no idea how long he laid there before he heard it.

"Noah?!" He heard Fang's voice call out but he couldn't answer.

"Noah!" It was Iggy's. Iggy had amazing hearing right? The young teen grabbed a twig and snapped it, learning quickly his wrist was defiantly broken. "Noah?" Iggy rushed towards the sound, Fang on his heels. "Noah!" He skidded to a halt and dropped down, the smell of blood, sex, dirt and pine filling his senses.

"Shit." Fang hissed out.

"How bad is it?" Iggy pressed his hands to Noah's face, feeling the tears, seeing the bruises on the normally flawless skin, feeling and seeing the blond on his busted lip.

"I think his wing is broken and his wrist, he's got a really bad gash on his leg Ig, we need to get him bandaged up."

"Alex is a Dr." Iggy picked the small boy up and Noah let out a loud shriek as his wing was touched, the pain in his wrist finally kicking in. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry but we've gotta get you back and you can't walk right now." Iggy hushed the shorter winding quickly through the forest. He knew the second he submerged mostly because of a frantic voice.

"Noah!" Alex was there in seconds taking his brother and laying him down on a table, his own eyes glossy as he took in the site of his baby sibling. The youngest of the brothers was teetering on the edge of being unconscious, a distant look in his eyes. Alex grabbed the pant leg and pulled, ripping the fabric open, grabbing herbs and balms he had made, making soothing sounds as he poured water on Noah's wound. Iggy grabbed his hand and Noah squeezed it tight. He was scared.

Alex spent a long while cleaning the wound before being able to bandage it. he used a thick branch he carved flat for working with and used it to brace the smaller's wrist, wrapping it up so it would remain sturdy. Slowly and carefully he sat Noah up and hissed at the broken wing, folding it in and wrapping it tight to his back so he couldn't use it.

"Ok, we're all done now. Noah, what happened?" He cupped his brother's face, a look of shame written on it. Alex had taken quite a few psych courses as well and automatically knew that look. "That mother fucker." He breathed. Dylan had come back and gave him a stern look. "That bitch-" He cleared his throat, trying to stay calm. "Did Marcus sleep with you Noah?" His voice was deep and dead calm. The smaller's eyes watered again and he gave a curt nod. "Were you willing?" the smaller looked at his hands. "Noah!"

"Don't push him!" Iggy snapped, grasping the younger's hands in his. "It's alright, you don't have to say anything yet ok?" No one had ever seen the strawberry blond like this.

"Oh my god what happened to Noah?!" Nudge practically shrieked, Mike and Ella rushing over with Dr. Martinez. All of them gasped and the smaller started to shake, covering his head, his good wing springing out to block him from view.

"I'll take him to my room to rest and so he can have some quiet time." Iggy said softly, picking the smaller up and flying up to his room. He placed the younger on his bed and tucked him in, sitting next to him. "You ok?"

"No." it was quiet and hoarse. The taller frowned and lied down, pulling the other to his chest, feeling the sobs start to break through. "I was so scared!"

"Shh, I know." He wrapped his arms around the blond.

"I kept saying no! I kept saying stop! H-he wouldn't listen!" The taller felt rage build up in him but he pushed it aside. He would wait for Noah o fall asleep, and then he would tear that fucker limb from limb. The smaller was starting to hyperventilate and Iggy pulled him in close, shushing him and rubbing the other's back.

"It's alright Noah, Calm down." it took a long while but eventually the blond dozed off and Iggy slipped out.

"Where are you going?" Dylan raised his brow, Alex glaring at the controlled fire he started.

"To kill Marcus."

"No." Alex growled out. "If anyone is going to kill him, it will be me" His voice was deep and held promise. "He hasn't returned yet. We have people on the lookout. If he's seen, we'll know. Until then I've been watching your room to make sure he doesn't find a way to sneak in." Iggy nodded and sat down on a log.

"Look." The older sighed out. "Noah's gonna need someone who's there for him, someone who won't toss him away the second they see a certain girl or someone better. If you can't be there for him then don't bother alright?" the taller nodded. "Look, you need to choose if you're with Ella or Noah. You can't have both, and Noah needs stability. If you can't give up Ella then fuck off and we'll head back, Dyl and I will take turns carrying him. You're the reason we came here, because Noah wanted to see you." He threw a stick in the fire, watching it burn.

"I-I know." Iggy nodded. He sighed and plopped his head in his hands. When he went to Noah's for the weekend he barely thought about Ella. He thought about her all the way there but not once on the way back and the entire time he was back home all he thought about was Noah. This decision should have been easy as hell.

"I'll be there." Iggy said confidently. Alex looked at him calculatingly. Iggy stood up and headed off.

"Where're you going?" Dylan asked.

"To dump Ella" The redhead smiled brightly and leaned against his lover as the tall blind boy walked determined to where his ex girlfriend was.

He knocked on the door and slipped in, closing it behind him.

"Iggy?" she sat up and he walked over. "What's wrong?" he sighed and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I have to end this." he motioned between them.

"What?! Why?" She whimpered out. "I-I can fix whatever it is." He chuckled and shook his head. "I can! Tell me what to do!"

"Lose the boobs and grow a dick?" Iggy offered.

"Y-you're gay?" she stared in disbelief. "No! But you kept pushing me! Why do you think you're gay?!"

"Because I cheated on you with Noah when I went away for a while, and then again whilst he's been here. I even slept with him Ella." a slap echoed around the room and he sighed. "I should go." he got up and slipped out, her sobs echoing through the room. He spread his wings and flew up to his room, slipping back in. he walked to his bed and slipped in behind Noah, spooning up against him, his arm over the thin waist, nose buried in blond locks.

"Iggy?" Noah breathed, looking behind him.

"Hey. I chose." the taller said, pressing their lips together. The younger smiled and turned to face the older, cuddling up close.

. . . . . .

Blue eyes opened slowly and looked around the room, landing on the boy behind him. He smiled recalling what the taller said he night before. Then . . .

"AH!" Noah shrieked and Iggy sat bolt up.

"Noah! Noh calm down!" He placed his arms on thin shoulders, helping the smaller breath normally. "You had a flash back, didn't you?" The other nodded. Noah stared into the pale blue, unseeing eyes, leaning forwards and pressing their lips together, tangling his hands in strawberry blond hair, trying to wash the memory away. Iggy responded eagerly and hoisted the smaller up onto his lap. There as a knock and they pulled apart, the door opening.

"Hey guys." Alex said in a soft voice. "Breakfast is any second now, Noah, we're heading back home in an hour or so. Dylan and I will take turns carrying you"

"What?! Why?" Noah looked panicky. "Calm down, Iggy can come with us." He walked over and ruffled the younger's hair. "Whoever you want to have come along, and doesn't mind can come."

"I think Gazzy should because of Mike. They get along really well." Alex nodded in agreement.

"Good luck convincing Max that." Fang said, slipping in.

"Maybe I should just go for a bit." Iggy offered, linking his fingers with Noah. "We can have some time to ourselves, no worries." He said softly.

"I'd like that." Noah nodded in agreement.

"Alright, then it's settled. Dylan, Conner, Mitchell, Mike and I will disappear to the other side of the island ok? That way we're not too far if you need something. You two can spend some time together." Alex said with a smile. Why not let them play house for a bit? Noah needed the distraction anyways, which is why they were leaving.

The two young teens beamed and grinned at Alex. The taller rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You're seventeen and eighteen go ahead and have some time to yourselves. We'll make ourselves at home on the other side of the forest."

"Can we go now?!"

"Food first Noah" Iggy laughed out, standing up, automatically knowing the way out of the room. he was excited too, a while, unknown amount of time, alone with Noah with a hot spring, their own bed, a water fall and god knows what else! It was exhilarating!

. . . . .

It took a long time for them to get to the island and when they did they split up into separate groups, Noah and Iggy going to the younger's home.

"So . . . just you and me?" Iggy asked, grabbing the younger's hands in his, swinging them back and forth, leaning in close.

"Yup, just you and Me." the other breathed out with a smirk, biting his lip in anticipation.

"Mmm I like the sound of that." He gave a smirk of his own. "Dumping Ella was the best thing I ever did." Iggy pressed their mouths together, the smaller shivering, happy as can be.

Iggy and Noah stayed for a week before Alex and the others came back and asked what they wanted to do. The strawberry blond had wrapped an arm around Noah and made the choice to go home, get his small amount of things, and move to this island with Noah, share his room and stay together.

Of course Max and the others weren't overly pleased but both flocks promised to visit at least once every other month.

Dylan and Alex stayed strong, Conner and Mitchell forming a very strong bond. Mike admitted his attraction to Nudge and was sadly turned down. However he did meet another girl who could jump to great heights and ran so fast she could cross the sea without sinking. They clicked immediately.

Iggy and Noah officially mated and lived happily together, having few fights and lots of laughs. All in all, the remainder of their days were fantastic.


End file.
